In various systems using electronic devices, like e.g. vehicles, a failure of the electronic system may lead to a dangerous situation. Such a failure must therefore be detected and handled appropriately for avoiding the dangerous situation. Functional Safety standard ISO26262 defines possible failure modes, requirements on detection of those as well as implementation hints for safety mechanisms (SMs). Very often, it is recommended to use either monitoring safety mechanisms or a hardware redundancy approach. ISO26262 only provides suggestions on implementation of those SMs, but real realization may highly depend on requirements, for example as applied to semiconductor motor control units (MCUs), e.g. a power consumption, a utilized die size area and a development/verification effort.